undercom_undertale_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Jet "Commander" Sunstrider
Note from the owner: Yes, I used my own online name for a Character, but just to let you know this version of Jet has a different personality then I do, and events explained on this page to not reflect events that happened in real life. You'll understand this note as you read on. Backstory Jet Sunstrider started out as an Xcom trainee along side his younger brother, Jax Sunstrider. They both had generally normal childhoods, and before Advent took over, they were both takeing classes to become peacekeepers. When they learned about the fight to take back Advent, Jet was 19 and Jax was 18. They both sighed up for the fight to take back Earth. Both Jet and Jax went straight into Xcom commander training a couple years after joining Xcom, as Xcom was about to launch it's backup project of unfreezing the veterans from the old way and building regional HQs. When Jax left Xcom to join Advent, Jet almost completely forgot about his brother. Jet went on to graduate from Commander Training was was stationed as the Xcom New Mexico HQ. Everything started out ok, but things took a turn after a Sharpshooter my the name of Sofia Firestar got redeployed to New Mexcio. When Jet first saw Sofia, he got "that sparkle" in his eyes, meaning that he already had an interest in her from the start... maybe too big of an interest. About a year after Sofia joined Jet's team, Jet took a big liking to her... but he let his emotions and desires take control over his actions. What started out as simple desires led to two years of Jet raping and abusing Sofia by injecting her with drugs and dragging her outside. After two years, Sofia was so scared to fight back she just decided to leave Xcom and get her revenge later. After Sofia left Xcom, Kayla Taylor was deployed to the New Mexico HQ under command of Jet. It started out normal, and Jet never repeated what he did to Sofia to Kayla. However, after Kayla killed a fellow solider because of a nasty argument, Jet was just gonna give Kayla military leave for a couple mounts, but instead Kayla misunderstood him and thought she was being replaced. Kayla left, and Jet just shook it off and continued his duty. Jet's command over Xcom ended when he ran into Sofia's settlement when on patrol. Sofia chased him down into the forest where they had one finale fight in witch Sofia won. Jax, now a little mentally confused after hearing of his brother's death, is now trying to re-create Jet's personality into an AI format, similar to the ''Halo ''game series and the ''Red Vs Blue ''internet show. Jax, with help from Classic Alphys, plans to recreate Jet's personality into an AI using his memories from before what happened with Sofia. Jax ended up explain what happened to both Jet and Sofia, but jet, having no memory of what hapened, belies he would never do anything like rape. Therefore, he is trapped in a word of confusion, disbelief, and regret with very little he can do about it. Appearance Jet's appearance, when we was still alive, was red Advent Sun Lancer arms salvaged from facilities with a red Xcom Kevlar vest with the Arid camo pattern. Jet's AI is blue in color, and he has full Stun Lancer armor minus the helmet, as he still has the ball cap and sunglasses. Personality Before what happened with Sofia, Jet was actually a ok commander and most of his soldiers liked him. He never god mad, kept his cool under pressure, and always took care of his soldiers. Jet even wend out in the filed with his soldiers on missions instead of staying in the Avenger. After what happened with both Sofia and Kayla, he started not caring. He because a hot headed commander who was often found missing from the HQ. He remained like this until the very end. After he was turned into an AI, his personality is like how he was before meeting Sofia, it's just now his loyalty is with Advent, and now Xcom. Relationships * Sofia Firestar: I'd really not wanna re-type what happened between the two, but as you could image, Sofia hated Jet's very existence after years of constant abuse. * Alice Firestar: Sofia hid Alice away from Jet, not wanting him to find her. Jet had no idea about Alice's existence what so ever. * Jax Sunstrider: Jet had very little contact with his brother after Jax left Xcom, but after his memory was turned into a AI, he started questioning what happened, because he is sentient, and knows he was a human at some point in the past before something went wrong, * Error Sans: Before he died, Jet made secret deals with Error to help Error get close to the settlements, probably in exchange to have Error leave Jet's operations alone.